Blood and Roses
by DarkRosePettle
Summary: If the Makai win, all the demons agenst them will turn human. Youko Kurama, Hiei, read for more.
1. Default Chapter

I DO NOT TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR THE YU YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS, WHAT SO EVER, BUT SYLVIA IS MY CHARACTER. sorry for the caps :) on with the fic, please review, and sorry if there is any missed spelled words, I didn't have time to spell check it.....  
  
Chapter 1-Intake  
  
--------------------  
  
Extending her clawed hand, she grabed an apple that had just fallen from the tree she sat under. She rested her head agenst the tree, closing her peril blue eyes, letting the wind sweep her silk white hair. She droped the apple beside her and slowly begain to fall asleep. A few minutes after she drifted off to sleep, she was awaken by a rather odd voice. She looked up and saw a demon that was dressed in ragged close and blood on his sword he held by his side. "Young lady, you shall be killed by the blade of my sword." She did not seem afected by his sharp words, she only stood up and grined. "Try it, I doubt you'll get far." Her calmness and words angered him. He had steped forword and extended his sword to her neck. "Beg for your life and I woun't kill you." The demon said, drawing a line of blood on her neck with his sword.  
  
"I don't beg!" She had vanshed by the time she finshed her sentence. The demon had senced her movements, and knew she was behind him. With little expression, in a blink of an eye, the demon turned around swining the sword into her side. The wound was painfully deep, but she manged to kill him like she planed. She used the only atack she could think of at the time. Blasting him into peices by, an engery ball she manged to gather with, the last of her life force. She unstedly walked back to the tree, passed out as soon as she sat down, leaving little carnage of the fight behind.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Smelling the sent of blood, Youko and Hiei's direction was changed. "Not far from here, but should we?" Youko asked in his always calm voice. Hiei just shigged and walked on. Arriving at the peek of the sent, Youko noticed a demon's body parts scarted in different places. Turning to Hiei, he then saw a girl with her arm and the right side of her shirt, shoked in blood. Hiei turned to see what Youko was staring at. "You think she did this?" Hiei asked with a slight grin on his face. "No doubt in my mind." Youko answered walking tword the unconsist girl. Kneling beside her, Youko touched the wound, finding it wasn't a fresh wound, rather it was hours old.  
  
Snaping her eyes open, pushing his hand away, the girl winched in slight pain. Youko stood up, asking the question that drilled both Hiei and his mind. "Whats your name?" She seemed snapy in her distrusting way. "It is none of your concern, but my name is Sylvia. If your planing on killing me, do as you wish, life is useless for me, pluse I'm diying anyway."  
  
Hiei mouthed something under his breath, but both Sylvia and Youko heard his words. "Pathaic."  
  
"Why am I pathaic?" Sylvia asked letting her arm fall limply to her side. "Forget it." Hiei responed. What little human emotion Youko had, and his animal/demon instincts, forced him to like her in a dark yet lusting way.  
  
- I'll leave it off there. Please review. Chapter 2 comming soon! :) - 


	2. Useful

I DO NOT TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR THE YU YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS, WHAT SO EVER, BUT SYLVIA IS MY CHARACTER. sorry for the caps again, gatta put that thing... :) please review, sorry again if there is nay misspelled words.....  
  
Chapter 2-Usefulness  
  
---------------------------  
  
Sylvia's wound was still bleeding, and since most of her life force was drained from her attack, she was only living by a string. "Killing you now wouldn't be any fun." Hiei said, watching Sylvia's blank expression. "Fun!?.....Yeah, your right." Youko was surprised she said what she said. She laughed at her situration, and her pain didn't bother her. Youko and Hiei seemed to be impressed with her strength, and saw her as an asset every minute she stayed alive. Sylvia finaly passed out, but she wasn't dead. "We should help heal her wounds. She could be quite useful in the future." Youko suggested. Hiei shugged. "Could be. Doesn't matter realy, we have nothing better to do anyway." Youko noded and knelt infrount of her.  
  
He placed his right hand on her wound, and used vines from his rose wip to heal the wound. As the wound healed, most of her engery was restored. She opened her, surprised to feel no pain. "It's not completly healed, but this will help it heal faster." Youko simply explaned to Sylvia. "Thanks, I guess. What do you plan to do with me?" Sylvia asked while slowly standing up. "For now, if you wish, follow us and we'll show you." Youko answered. "Fine, I have nothing better to do. Lets go then."  
  
They begain to walk, Sylvia staying a few feet behind. "Kurama, while you were healing her wound, I decited to see somethings about her. I used the Jagan to see her past." Hiei said, looking strait ahead. "What did you recover?"  
  
"Alot, but her main feelings were forced on her parents. They were killed when she was young. I think she wants revenge, but it seems she hides her feelings well." Youko glanced back as Hiei finshed. Sylvia had her head down, but kept looking up every so often. Youko changed the subjectm but kept Hiei's words in the back of his mind. "If we take her to the training grounds, she's going to be baddling for her life. I hope she doesn't decline. Her strength is going to be needed".  
  
Hiei just noded. After walking what felt like hours, they had arrived deep into the forest where a huge castle like building, surrounded by fox demons stood. Sylvia looked up, having a surprised look painted on her face. She was going to call Youko's name, but she didn't have the chance to ask them what there names were. "Um, wait! I forgot to ask you guys what your names are." They stoped and turned to Sylvia. "I'm youko, he's Hiei. Anything else?" She just smiled and shook her head. "Good come on." Demanded Youko. Sylvia kept looking at Youko, as if she was trying to figure something out about him.  
  
While walking into the building, Sylvia felt the over welming earge to kill. Her instincts were trying to force her to kill everyone in the place, but she held controll all the while she was there. Youko and Hiei senced her resistence and grined. "Fight it till we enter the complete training grounds." Sylvia noded to Youko and kept walking.  
  
- I'll leave off there. Please review. - 


	3. Elasped Time

I DO NOT TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR THE YU YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS, WHAT SO EVER, BUT SYLVIA IS MY CHARACTER. sorry for the caps again, gatta put that thing... :) please review, sorry again if there is any misspelled words.....  
  
Chapter 3-Elasped Time  
  
--------------------------------  
  
As they reached the end of the hall, a huge brass door opened. It lead to the outside. The yard was shadowed by trees, had a river by the benches, and had all sorts of demons praticing for an event, Svliva was soon to be a part of. "I don't get it.....why are we here?" Sylvia asked, stoping by Youko's side. "Your going to help us fight agenst the Makai." Youko answered. Sylvia was still puzzled. "I heard of them, but I still don't get why you need my help."  
  
"Listen, we need alot of demons for this war. If we don't win, all the demons agenst them will turn human, including the ons not in this war. I don't know about you, but I'd rather rip all the Makai's toungs out then turn human." Hiei calmly told Sylvia. "Don't take it offencly, he just hates humans." Youko said to Sylvia. "I understand. I'll help. What do I do?"  
  
"Don't be sympathic, and train till we're ready." Youko answered. "Understood."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
It took Sylvia about a week to get use to her surrounds. The air was abit more thing then normal, so she had to learn to breath differently, and the fighters were tough aponets, but over all, she was the only girl in the war, and better then most of the demons there. While sitting in her room, Youko had arrived with a question, he poundered over all day. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He was about to bring up a subject that, Sylvia had tried to avoid all her life. "Sylvia, may I ask, where did you get your sword from? It's quite powerful." Sylvia knew she would have to talk sooner or later, so why not sooner. "It was.....one of the rare sword my.....my father made. I had took it after he.....was killed. Many knew him as Kenjean, I knew nothing.....He died when I was 3, so I was....pretty much on my own. I never cared formy mother.....so I ran off a few days before she too was killed by.....the same person who killed my father." The words spilled out of her mouth uncontrollably. Tears begain to run down her face.  
  
She quickly wiped them away, and turned away from Youko. "I'm sorry, I.....I can't help it, I never cried in my life. I'm so confused." Youko walked up behind her, and put his arms around her. "Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I only wanted to know more about you, thats all." Sylvia leaned back into his embrace, and started to calm down. "No, it's ok, I shouldn't have cried, I was being weak, I shouldn't do that." Sylvia said quietly.   
  
[Sorry if I'm making Youko OOC, but I can't help it, so deal with it, lol]  
  
The whole place was silent as, Sylvia enjoyed being this close to someone. She never knew the feeling of love, so everything she was feeling, felt extreamly new to her. Youko too was begaining to feel more then he wanted. Sylvia had steped away and turned around. She then kissed him, something many would not dare to do. He grabed her shoulders, shank his nails into her skin and kissed her back. Blood ran down her arms, but all she did was smile under the kiss.  
  
Backing up onto the bed, Youko placed her down and climbed ontop her.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Sylvia woke up with a note where Youko had been sleeping before. It said, "Don't let this effect your training. This is only between us, I told Hiei and the others you were cleaning the wound you got before. Be in the trining grounds as soon as you wake up." She got out of bed and quickly dressed.  
  
------------  
  
-Thats all for now, please review.- 


End file.
